VICTORIOUS: IT'S ALL OKAY
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine... It's drama at Hollywood Arts, and music is the cause. JANDRE
1. Chapter 1

**VICTORIOUS- It's All OKAY**

_Written by. Heatmizzer_

_All belong to danwarp and nickelodeon._

**Music studio:**

Jade stood terrified, Andre had just kissed her. She couldn't understand, why he did it, maybe it was because R & B star, Chase Green bought OKAY, his song and he was happy. She looked at him now more so, confused than ever.

"I'm sorry…I just…I didn't..." Andre squeamishly muttered, as his eyes caught hers, he suddenly stood straighter and mature. "No…Jade, you know, there we're thousands of songs I submitted, I never knew he'd pick this one but maybe it's a sign."

"A sign?" Jade managed to spew out.

"Jade, that night, the night you sung it to me," he took a step forward closer to her. "I couldn't get you out of my head. I actually thought for one second that I might be in love with you."

"Love?" Jade uncommonly and gently replied.

"Jade, I don't know if hearing your voice sing that song again brought back my feelings for you, I just know that right now, right here, with all my might, I'm trying so hard not to kiss you again."

"Andre? I can't" suddenly Andre kissed Jade very passionately, as Tori stepped out the studio door.

"An-"she stopped as Andre quickly pulled away, she looked at them confused. "Andre, Chase said you're up." Tori spouted unaffected.

"This time I'm not going to step out of the way, not easily." Andre whispered to Jade, as he raced into the studio, Jade turned towards Tori.

"So I guess, you've finally heard?" Tori added as Jade looked at her angered.

"You knew?" Jade refrained.

"Jade, I tried to get him to let it go, I mean I even dressed up and acted like you, to turn him off. Then he wrote 365 days and was about to tell you and I convince him not too."

"Why?"

"Because Jade, your with Beck and Beck is Andre's friend and"

"Now is a better time for complicated? Wow, what a great friend." She yelled running into the studio door as Cat and Robbie came out.

"Woo, what got into her tail feathers?" Robbie asked as Tori looked at him angered.

"Look, I may not make the right decisions but this one's not my fault." Tori went on.

"What do you mean?" Cat answered.

"I didn't tell Jade some news and now she's mad at me."

"I would probably be too, especially if your my friend and-"Robbie started.

"Cat…Robbie is hopeless in love with you; he has pictures hanging in his bedroom and a Cat doll." Tori said storming off. Robbie looked at Cat as silence set in, he then started to chuckle it off as Cat moved away from him slowly.

"She's lying….I totally don't have" he said as Cat ran off.

_**PART TWO-COMING SOON**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLLYWOOD ARTS…**

Tori made her way through the hall of Hollywood Arts trying to not be in view of any of her friends. As she reached her locker, she opened it and began to exchange her books.

"Tori?" a voice said from behind her, immediately knowing who it was.

"Jade?" she replied, as she turned to find Jade dressed in a nice sundress and un-gothic.

"Jade?" she replied confused. "You look"

"You said that you tried to be me, and it didn't work. So what if I, wasn't me?"

"So you made a decision about Andre?"

"There's no decision, Beck is my boyfriend and as you said, Andre and Beck's relationship could be screwed up by this insanity, beside Beck left this morning for Chicago and that gives me a few days to break Andre of this."

"So what do mean break, Andre?"

"I'm going to go along with this as Tori, Jade." In her Tori voice.

"Ok, well first of all, I do not sound like that and second of all, you're not mad at me?"

"Yes, you do sound like that and yes, I will always be mad at you but I'm going to need your help to pull this off."

"Well, what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work, it has too." The bell rings, as everyone leaves out the hall, Jade stays and opens her locker as Andre comes down the stairs, he looks at her, takes a deep breath and walks over.

"Hey, Jade, I know I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday, this may just be a moment of craziness but after stepping out on faith and getting my song produced I felt it was time to go for it."

"Andre, its ok, your right, I…I think I'm in love with you. See, I've changed the way I dress and I want you, I'm madly in love with you." Jade replied over exaggerated.

"MADLY?" Andre replied fearful.

"Yes…yes." She added and finished with a kiss, as Andre pulled back, he looked at Jade confused. He started to rub his neck, thinking about what was taking place, he then grinned and looked at Jade who also had a sly grin.

"Ok. Let's do this." He replied overzealous. "Jade West, will you go out with me, tonight?"

"What?" Jade replied confused.

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"What?"

"Oh, whatever. Tonight, seven, I'll pick you up." He replied and kissed her on the cheek, running away as Jade stood complex; Tori came back to her locker.

"Jade?" suddenly Jade let out a big growl and begin to run at her, Tori immediately started to run passing Cat, who was running in the other direction, as Robbie followed her.

"It's not a doll, it's…well it's a doll, Cat, I'm not crazy." Robbie yelled following her.

_**NEXT INSTALLMENT COMING SOON.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollywood Arts:**

Jade came into the school dressed in her normal clothes, she made her way over to her locker and Cat and Tori quickly arrived.

"So…" Tori added as Jade stopped and close her locker annoyed.

"So…what?"

"What about Andre?" Cat asked.

"You told Cat?" Jade added looking at Tori.

"Yes, I did, I couldn't hold it and she was there hiding from Robbie and-"

"Well, rest assure, the plan worked. I hurt Andre and probably ruined him."

"It worked, ah, poor Andre." Cat added, Tori concurred.

"Well, what happened?"

"I went on the date and then explained that right now I don't think it was right for me or him, and I can only see him as a friend."

"Wow." Tori replied, suddenly Andre walked into the school looked pissed and angered. He stopped and looked at Jade and the others, he then avoiding them he continued to his locker.

"Oh, Andre." Tori said.

"Yea, well, at least it's over." Jade said as the bell rung. Tori and Cat came over to Andre.

"Andre-"

"Look, I can't do this right now, so please just leave me alone today. Please."

"Ok, but if you need to talk or something, we're here." Cat said.

"I know." Andre replied, as Tori and Cat continued to walk towards the other hall to Sikowitz class. As the last person left the halls, Jade slowly made her way over to Andre.

"Andre?" she replied. Andre turned around still angered, he looked at her, immediately, the two kissed very passionately as they pulled away, they both grinned.

"So you think they bought it?"

"I think so."

"Andre, I don't want to lie but right now, I think too many people would be affected by this."

"And I don't want to lose Beck as a friend"

"Well, Mr. Harris"

"Yes, Ms. West?"

"I think we need to be heading to class."

"Sure, on one condition."

"Yes." Jade asked, suddenly Andre kissed Jade again, as he pulled away he grabbed his bag and walked away as Jade followed.

**_WILL THIS WORK...FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sikowitz Class:**

Everyone came in as the bell rung to find Helen and Sikowitz standing in front.

"Hello Students… and Robbie." Helen replied. Suddenly Trina entered, with a paper in her hands.

"Is it true, Chase Green, is coming this Friday to Hollywood Arts for a concert on the front lawn?" she quickly yelled, as Helen's face became angered, she stopped.

"Is that the personal fax, that was sent to my office, that only I was able to see, that you can go to jail for breaking a federal law if you have it." Helen preached, Trina donned a grin and tore up the paper and began to eat it.

"NO." Trina murmured.

"So is it true?" Tori added.

"Yes, it's true. He said after hearing your fellow students sing, he would like to give back and…drum roll please." she said as Cat used her drum roll app.

"Wow." Helen replied off guard.

"I know" she giggled. "you never know when you need a good drum roll." Cat added as everyone concurred with a head shake.

"So?" Andre asked.

"He plans to donate money to Hollywood Arts and those who attended the studio session to sing, will do the music for him for the televised concert under the leadership of Mr. Andre Harris ."

"What?" Andre said excited.

"Congrats, Andre." Tori replied followed by a hug, as everyone gave him a hug and high five, Jade grinned from afar, as Andre nodded towards her, Tori noticed.

"Well, Andre, we have set aside time for you to practice and get everything together this afternoon in the Black box." Helen added. "Now, I have a meeting to attend." Helen began when she arrived at the backdoor she stopped and returned, suddenly she pulled Trina's ear. "You don't want to be late to the meeting Trina."

"What meeting?"

"Your possible probation." Helen said as they left.

"So in honor of everything, early lunch everyone. Enjoy." Sikowitz added leaving out, as everyone cleared the room, Jade tapped Andre's arm.

"Congrats, Andre." She retorted, he grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, Ms. West." He said leaving out and leaving Tori and Jade.

"You lied." Tori said as Jade confused looked at her.

"What?" she reciprocated.

"You lied…all along I was feeling bad for both of you and you were lying."

"What do you mean, Vega?"

"I mean, Ms. West, you and Andre are an item, but you pretended not to be…so what really happened on that date." She said with the quotation signs using her hands.

"Are you deaf, Vega? You already heard-"

"Yea, I heard but I saw something more."

"OK!" Jade yelled. "Ok, yes, yesterday was absolutely great. We just felt that there are a lot of people that will be affected."

"Beck?"

"Beck, Cat, Robbie…you." Suddenly Andre peered in the classroom.

"Ah, Tori, you ready for-"

"She's knows." Jade added as Andre came in grinning.

"She does?" Andre replied. "Well, good, at least we have one person who's ok with this."

"Oh, I'm not okay with this."

"What?" Jade replied angered.

"Hold up, Jade." Andre added. "Tori, why aren't you happy for us?"

"I'm happy for you both, I'm just not cool on the idea of you all keeping it from Robbie, Cat and definitely Beck, who by the way, comes back on Friday."

"Me too." Andre added as Jade looked at him confused. "What if she's right? I think Beck and the others should know."

"Why?" Jade added.

"Jade you know why?" Andre added.

"No, I know why you and I would want to tell them but why Tori are you so invested?"

"Because…like you said, it will affect a lot."

"Like what?"

"Look, this is your decision Jade and Andre's, I've said my peace. Now I'm going to be late for class, so bye." Tori said exiting the room quickly, as Andre looked at Jade confused.

"I know that face? Jade what's going on?"

"She loves him." Jade replied.

"What?"

"I suspected something was going on and that confirmed it."

"Can you let me know what's going on?"

"I think Tori and Beck like each other and they have been hiding it from the rest of us. So when I told her I wanted Beck back, she pulled away from him because of me."

"So you wanted Beck back? All this was just a joke."

"Andre, no, I was just"

"No, I get it. All that yesterday was some kind of joke to please you but I'm not going to be the pun of it."

"But Andre…"

"NO…I hope you and Beck are happy together." Andre said as he walked out.

_**NEXT INSTALLMENT COMING SOON.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hollywood Arts-Victorious 5**

Trina sat on the couch doing her nails, when Tori came down in sweats pants and shirts. With a loud sigh she fell on the couch, Trina stopped and looked at Tori concerned, she grinned then continued to paint her nails. Tori then grabbed a nearby blanket and gave another loud sigh. As she placed a blanket on herself, she let another sigh.

"Ok, ok…so what's wrong?" Trina replied annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong?"

"No, something's wrong, if nothing was wrong you wouldn't be drying my nails with those annoying sighs."

"Jade likes Andre."

"Annnnd?"

"Ok, if I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone else."

"Yea, yeah."

"Beck and I shared a kiss a month ago."

"What!" Trina announced. "You mean my Beck kissed you?"

"Yes, but it felt awkward and we decided that everyone couldn't handle it and-"

"So my Beck kissed you-"

"Trina he's not your Beck and I need your help."

"What do you mean?" Trina replied confused as silence set in.

"HE'S NOT YOUR BECK!" Tori demanded as the door bell rung, Tori got up as Trina remained taking it all in. Once she opened the door she quickly shut it.

"Tori?" a voice yelled. With a deep breath Tori opened the door as Jade bombarded in, once in she stopped.

"So look, we have to do something." She murmured as Tori turned and faced her confused.

"What?" Tori added suddenly Jade looked at Trina, who looked ready for the gossip.

"Trina, leave." Jade demanded.

"Hey, this is my-"suddenly Jade took out a pair of long bladed scissors, immediately Trina got up and ran up the stairs.

"Jade!" Tori cried out, once Trina was gone, Jade placed the scissors away.

"So do you have feelings for him?"

"What?"

"Tori, I dated Beck for a long time, I've seen how he looks at you, how you look at him. Something happened…the question is simple…do you have feelings for him?"

"What?"

"Look, I need to know just say it."

"Ok…Okay! I like Beck." She replied as Jade stood in silence, she looked at Tori. "Jade?"

"Then we have to do something, because I don't want to lose Andre."

"Andre? You and Andre, awww" Tori began.

"Andre and I, and yes, but he thinks I'm still in love with Beck, which I'm not. I thought maybe but…I'm not." Jade replied.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I think maybe I have an idea." Jade announced with a devious undertone.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLLYWOOD ARTS BLACKBOX:<strong>_

Helen stood in front of a crowd of many of kids, as Chase Green stood with her.

"Again, we would like to thank Chase Green and the musical students of Hollywood Arts." Everyone began to clap. "Let's give it up, to Andre Harris, the young musical genius with a bright future ahead of him." Andre came out and bowed. "We would like to now finish the show, with a special performance. Andre, if you would please have a seat in the front row." Andre looked confused but he did what was asked. Suddenly music began, Tori came out singing:

_**SUDDENLY MY CHOICE IS CLEAR; I KNEW IT ONLY WHEN YOU AND I WE'RE STANDING HERE…**_

She then turned toward another part of the stage, as Beck came at with a microphone grinning:

_**MONDAY, well BABY I FELL FOR YOU, TUESDAY I WROTE YOU THIS SONG, WEDNESDAY, I WAIT OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR, EVEN THOUGH I KNOW IT'S WRONG…**_

_**CAUSE I'M FINALLY FALLING FALLING…**_

Tori added as she pulled Beck into a kiss, Andre and others looked at them and clapped, and whistled. Suddenly Sinjin sent the spotlight on one corner, as the music changed…

_**I WOULD TRY EVERYTHING, TO MAKE YOU COME CLOSER TO ME, BABY TILL YOU BELIEVE IT'S NOT JUST A PHASE**_

Jade sung as she walked out to the center of the stage.

_**THERE IS NO UPPER HAND, I'M GIVING MINE, IT'S DOESN'T HAVE TO END UP WASTING YOUR TIME. THERE'S THINGS I WANTED TO SAW BUT HERE IN MY WAY, I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW…**_

Jade stood in front of Andre and placed her hand out as Andre looked at her, then Tori and Beck, he stood up angered, as Jade looked timid.

"It's all okay." He replied. Immediately, he pulled her into a hug followed by a kiss as everyone clapped and whistled.

**THE END**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I'm so sad to hear about the ending of this show, I thought we could have gotten another season to develop new relationships and more music. NICKELODEON should rethink this one.**_


End file.
